Jiwa
by Ritsu ayumu
Summary: Ada sebuah mitos yang beredar, "jika kau sedang terpuruk dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, panggil namanya, maka ia akan menemuimu dan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Tapi, ada imbalan atas apapun yang kau minta." Chapter 2 apdate...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Ada sebuah mitos yang beredar, "jika kau sedang terpuruk dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, panggil namanya, maka ia akan menemuimu dan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Tapi, ada imbalan atas apapun yang kau minta."

**Rate**: T semi M

**Disclaimer**: Masashi kishimoto

**Warning**: OOC, AU, Typo(s) dan semacamnya.

**Genre**: Mistery, Supernatural, romance

**Ritsu Ayumu**

**JIWA**

Ada sebuah mitos yang beredar, "jika kau sedang terpuruk dan tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi, panggil namanya, maka ia akan menemuimu dan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Tapi, ada imbalan atas apapun yang kau minta."

Panggillah namanya dengan tulus dan pejamkan matamu, maka ia akan menemuimu dengan wujud yang sama denganmu agar kalian akan saling belajar satu sama lain dengan lebih mudah. Tapi tidak ada yang tau apa maksud dari pernyataan tersebut.

Ketika kau telah bertemu dengannya, maka sepenuhnya kau telah kehilangan hal yang paling berharga dalam dirimu, yaitu kesadaran bahwa kau adalah manusia.

Tidak ada yang tau siapa dia, malaikatkah... atau, iblis. Hanya orang yang telah bertemu dengannya yang dapat menyimpulkan siapa 'dia' atau 'apa 'dia'. Tapi tak ada yang pernah mengatakan telah bertemu dengannya dan membuat perjanjian.

**JIWA PERTAMA**

**Rantai Perjanjian**

_**Gaara POV**_

"Gaara... cepat bangun, nanti kau terlambat!" teriak Temari dari balik pintu kamar.

"Ng..." aku menggeram lalu mulai mangumpulkan kesadaranku.

pagi hari adalah waktu yang paling kubenci karena harus terbangun oleh teriakan mengerikan dari kakak sulungku, Temari.

Namaku Sabaku Gaara, hari ini adalah hari kelima aku di sini, di Konoha. Sebuah daerah di pinggiran kota. Sebelumnya aku tinggal bersama kedua kakakku di kota bersama ayah, tapi karena ayah di pindah tugaskan keluar negeri, maka kami bertiga juga pindah kesini, ke kampung halaman ibu. Bagi kutempat ini seperti desa namun cukup ramai.

Aku mulai bangkit dari tidur dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, kepalaku sedikit sakit karena terbangun mendadak. Selagi duduk, aku mulai teringat pada mimpiku semalam, mimpi yang sama sejak pertama kali aku disini. Fikiranku mulai menerawang ke mimpi semalam.

"Hiks hiks hiks... ibu..., ayah membenciku, ia sangat membenciku, kenapa?" isakku di sebuah tempat yang minim penerangan, aku masih kecil, kira-kira berumur 8 tahun.

"Kenapa?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang menurutku familiar.

Suara itu seperti berbisik padaku, dengan pencahayaan yang buruk aku berusaha melihat sosoknya. Kulihat seorang gadis berponi dan berambut panjang mendekatiku yang tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

"Ne, Sa-ba-ku gaa-ra?" katanya lagi seraya menyejajarkan dirinya denganku.

"S-siapa?" tanyaku panik.

Ia tersenyum lalu membelai pipiku, tubuhku gemetar dan tangannya yang terasa dingin membuatku sedikit merinding.

"Panggil namaku, aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu!" suruhnya.

"N-nama?" tanyaku bingung. Isakkanku tergantikan oleh kebingungan.

Ia tersenyum lagi lalu merengkuh tubuhku yang gemetar dan entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman di dekapannya.

"Gaara, kamu tau tentang sebuah mitos?" bisiknya padaku.

"Mitos?"

"Hn, Ada sebuah mitos yang beredar, 'jika kau sedang terpuruk dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, panggil namanya, maka ia akan menemuimu dan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu.'"

"Ya?"

"Gaara, mari kita buat sebuah perjanjian!" ucap gadis itu lalu tersenyum lagi padaku, senyumannya seakan menelanku dalam kegelapan tapi aku merasa nyaman dengan senyuman itu.

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Sabaku Gaara!" teriak Temari lagi.

Dia membuat lamunanku buyar, dasar wanita berisik. Dengan malas aku bersiap-siap dan turun ke ruang makan. Ketika sampai, Kankurou, kakak laki-lakiku sudah mulai menikmati sarapan kesukaannya, sebuah sereal coklat dengan susu strowberry, selera yang aneh bagiku dan seperti biasa pula ia sarapan dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan bisa dipastikan ia hanya bangun karena lapar lalu akan kembali ke kamar setelah perutnya kenyang. Dia sangat suka di kamar, malakukan hal yang aneh dengan boneka-boneka buatannya.

"Yo, pagi!" sapa Kankurou dengan senyum sumbrigah.

"Hn," gumamku seadanya.

"Pagi," sapa Temari dengan wajah ramah seperti biasa seraya membawakan sarapan kesukaanku, sebuah roti bakar dengan telur mata sapi dan saus sambal.

"Hn," gumamku lagi lalu mulai menyantap sarapanku.

"Ck, apa hanya 'hn' yang ada dalam kosakatamu?" keluh Temari lalu ikut menikmati sarapannya.

Setelah perdebatan yang singkat akhirnya kami makan dengan suasana yang tenang. Sesekali kulirik jendela yang ada di sisi kanan meja makan dan terlihat sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rimbun. Pagi yang tenang akhirnya kudapatkan.

"Aku selesai!" kata Kankurou lalu berlenggang pergi.

"Aku juga!" kataku setelahnya lalu beranjak pergi.

"Gaara, hari ini temani aku belanja dan keliling ya!" pinta Temari (baca: perintah).

"Tidak mau!" tolakku dengan tegas.

"Tapi nanti kita juga akan ke sekolah barumu!" kata temari lagi.

"Ha," gumamku tak jelas.

Tanpa memperdulikannya, aku keluar dari ruang makan dan menuju pintu keluar. Rumah ini cukup besar dan terlihat bersejarah. Tapi lumayan jauh dari jalan raya, rumah tetangga juga lumayan jauh, kesannya seakan-akan rumah ini memiliki halaman yang luas. Beruntung sekali dapat rumah seperti ini, jadi terasa lebih tenang tanpa tetangga yang berisik dan suka ikut campur.

Aku mulai berjalan keluar dan melihat sekeliling rumah, sejak datang kesini aku hanya di dalam rumah, ketika sekali keluar mataku jadi silau. Pagi itu matahari terbit begitu terang namun udara masih lembab.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat sebuah mobil sport bewarna merah mendekati rumah ini dan sepertinya aku tau siapa yang mengendarai mobil itu.

"Pagi!" sapa seseorang setelah keluar dari mobilnya yang berhenti tepat di depanku dan berjarak sangat dekat, sangat sangat dekat.

"Masih berniat membunuhku?" ketusku.

"Tidak juga, untuk kali ini aku ingin melumpuhkanmu saja, tapi aku meleset lagi." Jawabnya dengan wajah innoncent.

Aku membencinya, Sasori, sepupuku. Dia seumuran dengan Kankurou, Berambut merah sepertiku dan-'baby face'. Dia punya hobi yang sama dengan Kankurou, membuat boneka dan sewaktu kecil dia sering menggunakan bonekanya untuk menggangguku dan mencelakaiku. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih berambisi untuk melukaiku, laki-laki menyebalkan.

"Mau apa kesini?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak suka.

"Menjenguk kalian." Katanya lalu masuk seenaknya ke dalam rumah, "oh, ya. Tolong parkirkan mobilku dengan benar!" perintahnya lalu melempar kunci mobilnya padaku.

"Ha, akan ku parkirkan mobilmu dikobaran neraka!" jawabku penuh kebencian.

"Jika itu terjadi, kau akan kulempar ke neraka yang sesungguhnya!" sahutnya selagi berjalan kedalam.

"Ck!" tanpa segan-segan aku menendang mobilnya sekuat mungkin.

Setelah puas menendangnya, aku mendapat ide bagus, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengendarai mobilnya dan pergi melewati perkarangan rumah. Lumayan, jalan-jalan dengan mobil dan tidak perlu khawatir jika lecet, bahkan harus dibuat lecet. Dengan senyum licikku injak gas lalu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Setelah puas berkeliling, aku berhenti di sebuah jembatan dan memarkirkan mobil sembarangan. Kulihat kebawah jembatan, terlihat sebuah sungai yang jernih dan deras, jika memandang kedepan, maka akan terlihat pemandangan yang hijau dan sejuk. Benar-benar seperti desa.

Di tepian sungai kulihat seorang gadis sedang berdiri mematung memandang ke langit, rambutnya berwarna indigo, panjang dan berkibar diterpa angin yang saat itu cukup kencang, sepintas aku dapat melihat wajahnya denagn sebuah poni rata yang cukup manis membingkai wajahnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu fikiranku, keberadaannya terasa begitu familiar, ia tidak terasa asing tapi aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya, apa ia pindahan dari kota yang sama denganku?

"Gaara?" sapa seseorang dari belakangku.

Secara refleks aku langsung menoleh kesumber suara dan yang kulihat adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah kuharapkan akan bertemu lagi dengannya, Yasemaru, pamanku.

"Wah, benar-benar Gaara!" katanya dengan senyum yang selalu membuatku muak.

Dia bukanlah paman yang seperti yang diketahui orang-orang, dia adalah paman sekaligus orang yang sangat berambisi untuk membunuhku. Baginya aku adalah titisan iblis yang telah merenggut nyawa kakaknya, yaitu ibuku.

Dia tak jauh berbeda dengan ayah, haus akan darahku. Memikirkannya saja membuatku tersenyum getir. Aku cukup beruntung hingga dapat hidup hingga sekarang.

"Kenapa ada disini? Masih mengincarku?" tanyaku ketus.

"He... jangan berprasangka buruk terus padaku, aku tidak punya niat apa-apa kok!" elaknya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, senyum lembut namun penuh kepalsuan.

Rambutnya yang pirang sebahu terkibar, sekilas aku teringat ibu dari parasnya, mereka mirip, tapi sifatnya pasti berbeda, walau aku Cuma melihat ibu dari foto tapi senyumnya berbeda dengan senyum Yasemaru yang penuh kepalsuan. Senyum ibu begitu lembut.

Tanpa memperdulikannya aku memalingkan pandanganku dan kembali ke arah gadis yang kulihat tadi tapi sang subjek sudah menghilang. Seolah tak peduli aku meninggalkan Yasemaru dan segera memasuki mobil. Dia mencoba menahanku namun terlambat, kututup kaca mobil lalu bersiap untuk pergi.

"Gaara, tunggu!" pintanya seraya berdiri di depan mobil.

"Ck, minggir!" bentakku.

"Gaara, dengarkan dulu apa yang akan kukatakan!" mohonnya.

Kuso! Dia merusak suasana hatiku, apa kutabrak saja? Hh, kebetulan sekali sekarang sedang sepi, kenapa tak kusingkirkan saja dia selamanya? Gaara, ayo kita buang jauh-jauh masa lalu yang memuakkan!

Dengan senyum kemenangan kuinjak gas dan mobil melaju dengan cepat, menghempaskan Yasemaru hingga terpelanting ke trotoar, kulirik dia dari kaca spion, dia terlihat meringkuk dengan tangan kanan yang sepertinya telah patah. Hari ini cukup memuaskan. Meski dia tidak mati tapi cukuplah membuatnya berfikir dua kali untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku.

"GAARA! Dari mana saja, hah?" hardik Temari setelah sampai di rumah.

Tanpa menghiraukannya, aku terus melangkah ke kamar.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kuseret ke neraka?" ucap Sasori.

Kulihat ia cukup geram saat melihat mobilnya yang dipenuhi hasil goresanku. Sekali lagi hal yang membuatku cukup puas hari ini, wajah geram sasori yang jarang terlihat cukup menghiburku. Seakan tuli kuterus melangkah ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.

"Gaara, apa permintaanmu?"

"Aku... "

"Katakanlah, apapun itu!"

"Tapi aku tak punya imbalan untuk membalasnya,"

"Kau punya, Gaara," kedua tangannya membingkai wajahku.

"Aku... tolong aku, mereka mau membunuhku, aku dibenci, aku tidak diinginkan!" isakku.

Dia tersenyum lalu membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Bagaimana jika kita bunuh balik?"

"He?" aku terbelalak ngeri, tubuhku bergetar hebat dan isakkanku terhenti berganti dengan wajah takut.

"Hm, bagaimana?"

"A-aku tidak m-mungkin-"

"Akan kubantu, dan imbalannya akan segera kuambil!"

"Apa yang akan kamu ambil?"

"Pe-ra-sa-an!" gumamnya disamping telingaku.

"Gaara, ayo bangun!" teriakan Temari membangunkanku.

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi aneh, mimpi yang terasa seperti masa lalu yang terlupakan dan aku tak dapat mengingatnya. "Pe-ra-sa-an?" gumamku.

"Gaara?" teriak Temari lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai kubuka pintu kamar lalu beranjak menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Hey, kau belum siap-siap?" pekik Temari.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku malas.

"Hari ini, hari pertama sekolah di sekolah barumu kan...!" jawab Temari kesal.

"Ho." Jawabku acuh.

"Hanya 'ho'?"

"Hn!"

Kulihat Temari menghela nafas, menyerah dengan sikapku dan artinya akulah pemenang dari perdebatan pagi itu. Setelah meminum segelas air mineral, aku kembali ke kamar dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

"Aku pergi!" kataku seraya berjalan dengan santai keluar rumah namun ditahan Temari, dia memaksaku untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu, padahal tadi dia yang heboh jika aku terlambat dihari pertama tapi sekarang malah membuatku benar-benar terlambat.

"Aku pinjam motor yah?" pintaku pada Kankurou yang kini tengah menikmati sarapannya, "aku sudah hampir terlambat!"

"TIDAK!" Jawab Kankorou tegas.

"Kenapa begitu pelit?" keluhku kesal.

"Aku tidak mau motorku berakhir remuk ditanganmu!" jawabnya santai.

"...," aku diam dan menatapnya dengan kesal, "sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu!" pamitku.

Aku memang termasuk anak berandalan diluar sana tapi jika di rumah aku hanyalah seorang adik yang patuh pada kakaknya, kenapa? Karna yang kupunya hanya mereka berdua, aku dapat hidup sebagai manusia juga karena mereka, jika mereka tidak menerima keberadaanku maka mungkin sekarang aku adalah sosok yang ditinggalkan tuhan.

Dengan langkah santai aku berjalan ke sekolah yang berjarak 5 meter dari rumah, tidak jauh namun cukup melelahkan jika ditempuh tanpa kendaraan. Sebelum mencapai gerbang SMA Konoha aku melihat seorang gadis yang tak asing bagiku, dia gadis yang kulihat dijembatan kemarin, seragamnya sama denganku, ia berdiri di depan gerbang dan memandang kearah bangunan sekolah yang terbilang cukup tinggi, meski tidak megah namun memiliki tiga lantai dan cukup menjulang tinggi jika dilihat dari depan gerbang.

Dengan langkah pasti aku berjalan semakin mendekatinya dan ketika telah berada disampingnya, aku merasa sesak, atmosfirnya serasa mencekikku, ada apa ini? Aku berkeringat dingin dan keseimbanganku memburuk, dengan sekuat tenaga aku mempertahankan posisiku, menoleh kearah sang gadis yang kini tengah menatapku.

"Kamu, baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut.

Dia terus menatapku tanpa ekspresi, "Hn!" gumamku lalu berjalan menjauhinya, entah kenapa keberadaannya membatku tak nyaman, setelah cukup jauh darinya, kupuaskan menghirup oksigen dan memulihkan pernafasanku. Aku bersandar pada dinding di sebuah ruangan yang bisa dipastikan adalah ruang kelas.

"Hey, kamu murid pindahan itu kan?" sapa seseorang yang telah berada di depanku.

"Hn!" jawabku.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasmu yang baru sekaligus wakil ketua kelas!" katanya dengan senyum tiga jari yang terlihat silau bagiku, rambutnya pirang jabrik dan terdapat tiga garis bekas luka dikedua pipinya yang membentuk seperti kumis.

"Sabaku Gaara." Kataku singkat.

"Baiklah... Gaara-san, ayo ikut, kita langsung saja ke kelas!" ajak Naruto penuh semangat.

Karena belum terlalu mengenal tempat ini akhirnya aku mengikutinya. Kami berjalan lurus melewati koridor lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, disana kami melewati beberapa kelas dan kelas yang paling ujung adalah kelas yang kami tuju karena naruto langsung berhenti dan membuka pintu dengan semangat.

"Ohayou...!" sapa Naruto ceria.

"O-ha-you!" jawab seseorang dari arah meja guru.

"He... hehehe o-ohayou Anko-sensei!" jawab Naruto sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Terlambat lagi, hah?" tanya seseorang yang tadi dipanggil Anko oleh Naruto.

"Hehehe, ma-maaf...!"

Aku mengikuti Naruto memasuki ruangan dan mendapati semua mata memandang kearahku.

"Sabaku-san?" tanya sensei padaku.

Aku mengiyakannya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, seketika seisi ruangan berbisik-bisik dan berani taruhan, mereka sedang membisikanku.

_**++++ TBC ++++**_

**\(^O^)/ yuhuuuu \(^O^)/**

_Selesai juga chapter 1._

_Setelah lama menderita WB, akhirnya muncul ide dari otak saya. Hahahah_

_Padahal dua ffn yang lain belum kelar. Gomenne... T_T_

_Semoga dalam waktu dekat ini saya dapat menyesaikan smuanya._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sum****mary**: Ada sebuah mitos yang beredar, "jika kau sedang terpuruk dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, panggil namanya, maka ia akan menemuimu dan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Tapi, ada imbalan atas apapun yang kau minta."

**Rate**: T semi M

**Disclaimer**: Masashi kishimoto

**Warning**: OOC, AU, Typo(s) dan semacamnya.

**Genre**: Mistery, Supernatural, romance

**Ritsu Ayumu**

**JIWA**

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasmu yang baru sekaligus wakil ketua kelas!" katanya dengan senyum tiga jari yang terlihat silau bagiku, rambutnya pirang jabrik dan terdapat tiga garis bekas luka dikedua pipinya yang membentuk seperti kumis.

"Sabaku Gaara." Kataku singkat.

"Baiklah... Gaara-san, ayo ikut, kita langsung saja ke kelas!" ajak Naruto penuh semangat.

Karena belum terlalu mengenal tempat ini akhirnya aku mengikutinya. Kami berjalan lurus melewati koridor lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, disana kami melewati beberapa kelas dan kelas yang paling ujung adalah kelas yang kami tuju karena naruto langsung berhenti dan membuka pintu dengan semangat.

"Ohayou...!" sapa Naruto ceria.

"O-ha-you!" jawab seseorang dari arah meja guru.

"He... hehehe o-ohayou Anko-sensei!" jawab Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"Terlambat lagi, hah?" tanya seseorang yang tadi dipanggil Anko oleh Naruto.

"Hehehe, ma-maaf...!"

Aku mengikuti Naruto memasuki ruangan dan mendapati semua mata memandang kearahku.

"Sabaku-san?" tanya sensei padaku.

Aku mengiyakannya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, seketika seisi ruangan berbisik-bisik dan berani taruhan, mereka sedang membisikanku.

**JIWA KEDUA**

**Pribadi yang Baru**

"Manusia hidup hanya untuk saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain, menggigit, memangsa, menyerap dan membusukkan daging bernyawa yang ada disekitarnya."

"Daging bernyawa?"

"Manusia."

"Saling membunuh kah?"

"Itu merupakan insting yang sesungguhnya."

...

Dua hari berlalu semenjak pertama kalinya berdiri di depan kelas baruku dan memperkenalkan diri dengan begitu singkat, dan sudah dua hari pula semenjak aku menatap seorang gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di barisan paling belakang, dia sejajar denganku , berjarak tiga bangku, pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari wajah familiarnya, bagaimana rambut indigo lurus dan panjang menjuntai itu terkibas angin dari jendela, bagaimana mata beriris abu-abu pucat itu menatap ke luar dan bagaimana bibirnya mengatakan kalimat-kalimat singkat namun dengan nada yang menenangkan.

Hari ini aku malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran terakhir, rasanya begitu suntuk dan mataku sangat mengantuk. Dengan langkah santai aku pergi ke atap sekolah, berencana untuk bolos dan tidur nyenyak disana, tapi ketika sampai aku mendapati gadis yang selama ini menarik perhatianku. Dan beberapa jam yang lalu kutahu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, sepupu Hyuuga Neji sang ketua OSIS.

Aku sedikit ragu untuk mendekatinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi toh kalau aku turun, aku bisa diseret kembali ke kelas. Dengan langkah perlahan namun pasti aku memperkecil jarak kami, ku lihat dia berpaling kearahku dan beberapa detik sempat terkejut tapi kemudian kembali memalingkan tatapannya. Aku duduk disebelahnya, saat itu hanya berjarak satu meter. Aku sedikit berdehem berharap dapat mengatakan sesuatu karena baru kali ini aku merasa tak nyaman pada suasana yang hening seperti ini.

"Hai," sapaku dengan nada cuek.

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum, tapi dengan senyuman yang penuh arti.

" Hai juga, Gaara-san" sahutnya.

"Kau tidak belajar?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang suntuk."

Percakapan kami berhenti dan digantikan dengan suara hembusan angin siang itu. Mataku semakin mengantuk dan tak sadar aku telah terlelap diatas atap sekolah bersama seorang gadis yang baru kukenal tapi terasa akrab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara... apa permintaanmu?"

"Beri aku jawaban atas semua ini!"

"jawaban apa Gaara-kun?"

"Jawaban..."

"Gaara? Gaara-kun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Raa... G-ga-ra-san..." sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara yang tergagap-gagap memanggil namaku, menyadarkanku dari mimpi yang terasa begitu mengusikku. Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mata dan menatap sosok gadis, wajahnya memerah ketika aku menatapnya dan hal itu membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hinata?" gumamku; mengerjapkan mata lalu menguap kecil.

"G-gara-san, pelajaran sudah usai, sebaiknya segera kembali!"

"Oh...," aku mulai bangkit, "kau sendiri, tidak kembali?"

"E-"

"Hinata?" baru saja Hinata ingin menjawab tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari arah pintu, aku tak terlalu yakin tapi sepertinya dia Neji, ketua OSIS yang pernah diperkenalkan padaku, tapi setidaknya aku yakin ketika melihat iris matanya yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Nii-san..." Hinata bergegas mendekat kearah Neji. Untuk beberapa saat kulihat tatapan tajam Neji kearahku seakan tak menyukai kehadiranku.

"Cih, apa-apaan tatapan itu?" decihku lalu beranjak pergi mengikuti mereka.

"Nii-san, i-ittai!" kudengar Hinata meringis ketika Neji menyeretnya kedalam mobil.

Ck, apa-apan dia? Terlalu posesif kah? Setelah menyeret Hinata, dia menatapku lagi namun dengan tatapan yang lebih menantang, sepertinya dia benci aku mendekati 'Hinatanya'. "Brother compleks kah?" ejekku lalu berlalu berlawanan arah dengan arah mobil Hyuuga itu.

"Sepi!" ya, kota ini terlalu sepi untukku, terlalu tenang dan damai. Tempat yang tak cocok untukku dan Seperti biasa setiap mau pulang aku selalu melewati jembatan tempat aku pertama kali melihat Hinata, aku tak begitu yakin itu dia atau tidak tapi setidaknya aku punya nama untuk menyebut wanita itu nlagi pula mereka mirip kok.

"Sabaku Gaara?"

Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang, "Hn?" kutolehkan sedikit wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil, ternyata seorang anak perempuan berseragam SMP.

"Akhirnya, akhirnya kau kembali kesini!" ucapnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "ku kira aku salah lihat, ternyata memang benar kau!"

"Kembali? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak, kau tak mengenaliku!"

"Lalu?"

"lalu? Lalu darimana aku tahu namamu? Tentu saja, kisahmu sudah diceritakan turun temurun dalam keluargaku!"

"Ha? Apa?" aku sedikit bingung dengan perkataannya, aku kembali? Kisahku? Ada apa dengan ank itu? Dia sedang mengerjaiku?

"Apa maumu?"

"Kumohon, balaskan dendamku!" dia membungkuk dengan penuh harap.

"Balas dendammu?"

"Ya! Balas dendam kepada orang yang telah membantai keluargaku."

"Kenapa aku yang membantumu, jangan bercanda!" aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan tawa mengejek, sial, aku dikerjai bocah.

"TUNGGU!" dia berlari mengejarku dan menghadang jalanku. "kau harus membantuku, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau!"

"Hei, bocah! Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Pahlawan kebenaran yang akan membantu orang-orang yang sedang kesulitan? Bahkan jika saat ini kau sedang dimutilasi orang pun aku tak akan menolongmu." Aku menjentil dahinya lalu meninggalkannya yang tampak tertunduk kesal.

"kau! Bukankah kau ada di dunia ini untuk membunuh dan memakan jiwa seseorang?!" bentak bocak itu.

Aku tidak mendengarkannya dan terus melangkah.

"kau telah membuat perjanjian dengannya kan?!"

Aku berhenti; berbalik arah dan menatapnya lekat, "Apa maksudmu dengan perjanjian?"

"Kau-"

"Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan?" panggil Temari dari dalam mobil, "kau mengganggu anak kecil, hah?" dia turun dari mobil lalu mendekati bocah itu, 'kau tak apa? Dia mengganggumu yah?"

"Siapa juga yang mengganggu bocah itu... sudahlah!" aku melangkah pergi memasuki mobil yang dikendarai Temari tadi, "aku yang nyetir!"

"Kau ini!" temari berkacak pinggang menatap kesal kearahku.

"Cepatlah atau kutinggal!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Kenapa bersamanya?" tanya Neji dengan nada tak suka.

"Kebetulan saja" jawab Hinata lembut.

"Pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, kami kan sekelas"

"Maksudku, apakah pernah bertemu selain di sekolah?"

"Mana mungkin." Bantah Hinata cepat.

"Lalu kenapa mudah akrab dengannya, biasanya kan kamu tak mau dekat dengan sembarang orang?"

"Itu karena dia punya aura yang sama dengan Nii-san!"

Neji tampak tersentak lalu mencari tempat parkiran terdekat, diparkirkan mobilnya lalu menghadap Hinata. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hm? Auranya mirip denganmu!" ulang Hinata santai dengan senyum manis dan balas menatap Neji.

"Maksudmu dia juga-"

"Aku tak tahu, Nii-san... ahihihihi jangan cemburu dulu!" Hinata merangkak kepangkuan Neji, diletakkannya jari telunjuknya di bibir pemuda tampan itu, "mungkin saja bukan denganku, kan tak hanya aku bisa melakukannya". Neji terdiam seakan sedang mencerna perkataan Hinata dan meneliti kebenarannya. Dia menarik Hinata semakin merapat padanya; menyibakkan rambut indigo sang gadis lalu mencium leher jenjangnya.

"Nii-san... uuuhh..." erangan Hinata terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Neji, membuatnya semakin semangat mencium dan menggigit kecil leher tersebut, meningkalkan kissmark yang menjadihiasan yang sangat cantik baginya.

"Ne...Neji-nii sebaiknya kita segera pulang, disini nanti ada yang melihatnya...uuhh..." bujuk Hinata di tengah erangannya.

"Aku tak peduli." Jawab Neji acuh. Dia terus mencium leher Hinata sedangkan tangannya telah menyusup kedalam kemeja sang gadis dan membelai-belai punggungnya.

"Aaah...Nii-san..."

"Jangan mendekatinya lagi, Hinata!" ucap Neji ditengah aktifitasnya. "kamu hanya milikku!"

"Aaah... yah! yah-uuh...aku tahu..."

"Baguslah." Neji menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mengecup lembut bibir Hinata. "tapi aku penasaran, kenapa auranya bisa sama denganku, apa dia juga pernah membuat sebuah kontrak?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin tapi auranya cukup membuatku tertarik, sepertinya dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan." Hinata kembali duduk di samping neji dan membenarkan seragamnya yang sempat berantakan oleh ulah sepupunya itu.

"Semenarik apapun dia, kamu tak punya hak untuk berpaling padanya!" Neji seakan mendeklarasikan kepemilikannya terhadap Hinata dan tak ingin orang lain mengambil miliknya, apalagi oleh orang yang bernama Sabaku Gaara, awal melihatnya saja Neji sudah tak menyukai pria tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti lalu menatap keluar jendela, langit sore itu tampak mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan deras semalaman. "Tentu saja, Neji-sama" gumamnya.

.

.

.

semenjak tinggal di kota ini Gaar telah mengalami berbagai hal yang aneh dan membuatnya risih sekaligus jengkel, pertama, dia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, kedua, dia selalu merasa tak asing dengan kota tersebut, lalu bertemu gadis misterius di tepi sungai, dan tadi dia dicegat oleh anak kecil aneh yang mengatakan balas dendam, membunuh dan memakan jiwa atau apalah namanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia tak ingat masa kecilnya tapi yang pasti kakak-kakanya pernah bilang bahwa dia pernah tinggal di kota ini sebelumnya.

Tapi tetap saja, seharusnya kota ini terasa asing, dan yang paling menyita pikirannya adalah wanita yang berada dalam mimpinya. "Mirip Hinata" gumamnya. Lalu tersadar dari lamunannya, diremasnya rambut merah batanya frustasi. "apa yang terjadi padaku?" sore itu Gaara duduk di tepi jendela kamarnya dan menatap langit diluar sana yang tampak akan hujan.

"Heh, Gaara, aku pinjam komputermu yah!" tiba-tiba saja Kankurou memecah lamunan Gaara.  
"Kenapa tak menggunakan milikmu saja?" tanya Gaara tak suka.

"Milikku rusak, sebentar kok!" Kankurou menghidupkan komputer yang berada di dekat meja belajar Gaara dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat Wallpaper yang terpajang pada komputer tersebut. "Apa ini, Gaara?"

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Gaara penasaran lalu bangkit untuk melihatnya sendiri, "ap-apa ini?" Gaara ikut terkejut. Entah sejak kapan wallpapernya yang sepengetahuannya bewarna hitam berganti dengan sebuah gambar ruangan seperti perpustakaan yang tak terurus dengan darah yang berceceran dilantainya bersamaan dengan buku-buku yang berserakan. Kankurou tampak mual melihatnya, gambar tersebut terlihat sangat asli dan mengerika.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Gaara entah pada siapa, "siapa yang memasang gambar ini?"

"Mana kutahu! Itukan komputermu!" jawab Kankurou, "mengerikan!" Kankurou beranjak pergi dan sepertinya dia akan muntah. Dia memang tak kuat melihat darah, katanya itu karena trauma ketika masih kecil. Gaara sendiri yang kebingungan segera mengganti wallpapernya dan mencari letak file gambar tersebut di komputernya tapi tidak menemukannya.

"Sial, siapa sih yang mengerjaiku? Sasori kah?" kesal Gaara lalu mematikan komputernya.

**- TBC -**

_Yuhuuu...selesai juga chapter 2 dua nya...*sujud sujud*_

_Sebenarnya fict yang ini hanya sebagai sampingan saja jadi tak janji akan apdate cepat cz fict ku yang lain saja terbengkalai nyahahahha_

_Wah... sepertinya di chapter ini lebih kental NejiHina yah?! :D  
tapi tenang saja, ini tetap GaaHina kok, jadi reader tak perlu khawatir, lagi pula karena aku juga suka Neji Hina makanya masuk-masukin pairing yang satu itu. Ahihihi :3_

**Balasan Ripiuuuuu -**

_**Moe-chan**_: aku ga tau akan jadi berapa chapter jadi nikmati saja dan doakan semoga aku tak mengalami WB terus nyahahahha *di gaplok

_**Sasuhina**_: makasih udah ripiu ya... :3

_**Kertas**_: hayoooo siapa hayo... nyahahahha *plak

_**Yenz**_: makasih, jangan lupa ripiu lagi yah ^^

Sekian

Ritsu ^^


End file.
